The Contractor shall exert its best efforts to operate a synthesis laboratory to conduct research on the synthesis of compounds as potential CNS anticancer agents. Specifically, the Contractor shall perform the following tasks: Conduct research in the design and synthesis of potential CNS antitumor agents and furnish to the Government, as directed by the Project Ovvier, samples of all compounds synthesized; and The synthesis of five to ten grams of each compound will be scheduled and these materials submitted to the National Cancer Institute as required by the Project Officer.